A SemiCharmed life
by VampireSa5m1993
Summary: Edward left Bella her world fell apart. She isn't found by Sam in the woods but by a mysterious stranger that clams to know her." San Francisco is Bella's chance to forget her past but will she do so willingly? Bella is a witch. on hiatus
1. prolog

**A/n this is my third story for fan fiction. I have two others Morlley's Moon, The Story of Winifred Masen and I m co writing a story called A Very Supernatural life with my best friend Lexibear94. I m doing my best to update all my stories on a regular basis but being that schools in full swing I make no promises. Also please note that words that are in italics but not in bold are quotes from the book new moon mostly pages 53 to 93 give or take.**

**A semi-charmed life is a story about how Edward left Bella the typical leaves to protect her story. With a twist Bella is not Charlie and Renee's daughter. She is in fact the daughter of Prue and a Whitelighter named Aaron. Because it was forbidden the sisters put young Bella up for adoption. And so the story unfolds. **

**Also I chant forget I own nothing charmed and twilight belong to their respective owners ^^^sighs^^^**

Preface

It's a dark night it storms and lightning strikes the power has gone out and a young Phoebe ascends the stairs to the attic….. There she finds a book and from it she reads…..

_**Hear now the words of the witches **_

_**The secrets we hid in the night, **_

_**The oldest of God's are invoked here**_

_** The great work of magic is sought.**_

_**In this night and in this hour **_

_**I call upon the ancient power. **_

_**Bring your powers to we sisters three, **_

_**We want the power, give us the power…. **_

Eighteen years later….

Prolog part 1

Bella POV

Three days, it's been three days since my disastrous eighteenth birthday party. Edward was distant we didn't kiss, we didn't touch, and if we did it was only because I was having an as Alice put it a Bella Moment. In other words he only touched me to save me from my clumsiness. His golden eyes that had not so long ago held pure love for me, were now empty ,cold emotionless. It scared me and I couldn't get past my fear, that something very bad was going to happen. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was about to lose everything that meant anything to me. I felt like my whole world was about to fall apart. I knew somewhere deep down, I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop what ever was going to happen. My whole world was about to come crashing down.

"Bella come for a walk with me" Edward held out his hand to help me climb out of my beast, also called truck. I'd just gotten home from school.

I nodded and smiled. My smile was fake I knew that the dreadful feelings that I'd been having had been trying to warn me. He was breaking up with me I just knew it. I didn't want to go with him , not knowing what I knew. It had to be true there was no other explanation for his behavior. But I went anyway hopping beyond all hope that I was wrong. Even if I knew that I was right.

My heart was about to get broken I just wish I knew how to stop it from happening.

We came to a stop in a small clearing I could still see my house from here. He turned to face me his eyes dark. So dark it reminded me of black ice. I wanted to ball but I held the tears in. I should have seen this coming sooner.

" Bella" he said my name so softly that I wanted to believe that he loved me but if he did he wouldn't be getting ready to break my heart.

"Edward" I said his name as though it were a question. He simply stared at me with those cold eyes.

"we have to talk " he said curtly. I closed my eyes and stifled a sob.

"about" I prompted in a whisper to scared to let my voice go any louder. I opened them to see him take a deep breath.

"_Bella, we're leaving" I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

"_why now? Another year?"_

"_Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in forks after all? Carlisle can barley pass for thirty and his claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." his answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

" _when you say we-," I whispered._

" _I mean my family and myself." each word separate and distinct. _

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impertinence. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

"_okay" I said. " I'll come with you"_

" _you can't Bella. Where we're going… it's not the right place for you."_

"_where you are is the right place for me."_

" _I m no good for you Bella"_

" _Don't be ridiculous" I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. " you're the very best part of my life."_

" _my world is not for you" he said grimly._

" _what happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward !nothing!"_

"_you're right" he agreed. " it was exactly what was to be expected."_

"_you promised! In phoenix, you promised you would stay-"_

" _as long as that was best for you." He interrupted to correct me._

"_No! this is about my soul, isn't it ?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me-somehow it still sounded like a plea. " Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care. Edward I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you it's- it's yours already!" he took a deep breath and stared. Unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the_ smallest _bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder-like the liquid gold had frozen solid. _

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." he spoke the words slowly and precisely,_ his cold eyes on my face. Watching as I absorbed what his words really meant.

"_you…don't…want me?"_ the words ripped a whole in my chest a fissure if you will . Anything else and it would shatter.

"_No" _My heart broke into a million pieces.

" _well that changes things." _I kept my tone calm collected while on the inside I was a raging sea of emotion. I stared at him unable to look away he broke the connection looking away into the trees.

"_of course I'll always love you in a way, but what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I m tired …of pretending to be something I m not, Bella , I m not human." he looked back and the hard icy planes of his face were not human. _

"_I've let this go on much to long ,and I m sorry for that."_

"_Don't" _my voice no louder than a whisper. _" don't do this"_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were much to late. He already had._

"_your not good for me, Bella." _he turned his earlier words around, I'd known that I wasn't good enough for him. I opened my mouth ready to tell him how much his words hurt and then closed it again. I tried again but the words I wanted didn't come instead I said.

"_If… that's what you want."_

_He nodded once. _My heart already shattered broke into even smaller pieces. _My body went numb I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

"_I would like to ask you a favor. Though, if its not too much."_ he must have seen something on my face, because something flickered in his cold eyes.

"_anything" I vowed_, my voice faintly stronger and I cursed myself for not being strong enough to convince him that I could be good for him even if I knew that I wasn't.

"_don't do anything reckless or stupid." he ordered no longer detached._

_I nodded helplessly. His eyes cooled , the distance returned. _

" _I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him." _

_I nodded again " I will" _I wont I thought defiantly I couldn't.

"_and I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_ was he insane. Did he think I could ever forget him? That I would want life with out him?

"_don't worry . Your human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heels all wounds for your kind."_

"_and your memories?" I asked. _My voice muted it sounded like there was something stuck in my throat.

" _well" -he hesitated for a short second - " I won't forget but my kind…we are easily distracted."_ he smiled a smile that was tranquil and it did not reach his eyes. _He took a step away from me._

" _That's everything. I suppose. We wont bother you again." the plural caught my attention. That surprised me._

"_Alice isn't coming back." I realized. He shook his head slowly, always watching my face._

"_no they're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

"_Alice is gone?" _my voice was blank much like my thoughts.

"_she wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." _I could contain my self any longer I exploded.

" you son of a bitch." I screamed at him. The tears I fought so hard to contain poured down my face.

" why would you do that she's my best friend and you didn't let her say goodbye to me. " I was beyond angry I was pissed.

"leave" I screamed "go, but don't you dare think that I'll keep my promise. Not now not ever I'll do whatever the hell I want. Since you never loved me in the first place you shouldn't give a shit what I do." I yelled at him. I was seeing red. None of this made sense and as much as I loved him he'd never loved me I could see that now. I was just a toy something shiny for him to play with.

"Bella, you promised…l" he said trying to get me to stop screaming I suppose.

" No, Edward I wont stop, and I promise you nothing now leave." I yelled at him I couldn't stand to drag this out any longer it hurt far to much. If he was leaving me then why doesn't he just go already why even bother to say goodbye.

"goodbye Bella" were the last words I heard him say before he left at vampire speed. When he was gone I fell to my knees my arms wrapped around my now hollow chest.

Life meant very little to me in that moment I wanted nothing more than to walk into the woods and disappear never to be found again.

That's when I made my decision, I stood up my knees threatening to give out but I stood in spite of my weakness. I started walking not in the direction of my house but into the dark encroaching forest.

**A/n Hey so what do you think should I keep going you tell me. Review , review, review, Reviews get more chapters unless I m in a giving mood lol.**


	2. prolog part 2

**A/N ok so I m got some reviews and they inspired this so here ya go. **

Prolog part 2

Edward's POV

Leaving Bella was the hardest thing I've ever done, but it had to be done. I had to leave, I had to protect her. It was what was best. She had to have a chance at a normal life. I hadn't expected her to believe me so readily. How could she believe so quickly that I didn't love her. It was because of my undying love for her that I was leaving her. I raked my fingers through my hair god I'd been away from her only minutes and all ready I wanted to go running back to her and beg her forgiveness. But I didn't I kept going. I was going to hunt Victoria she was a risk to my Bella. She had to be destroyed. For Bella. With those thoughts in my head I ran faster leaving the love of my existence behind.

Bella POV

Hours I 'd been waking for hours. I'd lost track of how many and I couldn't believe that I hadn't fallen yet. Of course as soon as I thought about falling I tripped. I landed hard and the process I twisted my ankle. I groaned and rolled on to my back. What was the point? Why bother getting up? So I didn't I just laid there. Un moving unseeing. There was no point **He was gone**. **He** wasn't coming back. I'd never see any of **them** again.

God it hurt, the fissure in my chest became a gaping hole. I curled in on myself. Finally letting the tears fall. I cried and cried and cried. I couldn't stop god it hurt so much.

His face kept cropping up behind my closed eyelids. I wanted so badly for the pain to just end. But it would never leave me. Not until I died. Or **He **came back. Which **he** wouldn't. he didn't want me. He didn't love me. He never had.

I don't know how long I laid there. It could have been hours it could have been days. I was faintly aware that my body was numb and cold. I'd cried myself out. I had decided that I wanted disappear. But now I was thinking of Charlie could I really do this to him? To Renee? Was I really just going to lay here and die?

I lost myself to me questions, wrestling with myself and over what I was going to do. that's when I saw it a flash of white blue light. Somewhere to the side of me. I heard an almost inaudible gasp. Before I was held in the strong arms of a handsome stranger.

"who are you." I managed to gasp. He smiled at me. He was good looking I noted with deep set completely beautiful green eyes.

" I m Chris your cousin and I m here to bring you home." I gasped when he said that he was my cousin.

" I don't have a cousin." I said stupidly.

" Bella Swan doesn't, But Bella Halliwell does." he said which completely confused the hell out of me.

" I m sorry what?" I asked. While noticing that he was carrying me through the woods.

" your adopted Bella' he said while looking straight ahead.

" I what I m not I …" I couldn't understand why would he say that Charlie and Renee where my parents. I w wasn't adopted? Was I ?

"you are Bella your mom is my moms sister her name was Prue." I raised an eyebrow.

" was" I asked.

"she was killed a long time ago before I was born." he answered.

"how old are you?" I asked.

" I m 17" I gasped I had thought he was older.

"and your 18 your mother died several months after you where given up for adoption." he said honestly.

" my mother was pregnant with my twin Wyatt and my self when your mom died." he explained.

" Prue as I m told wanted to keep you but couldn't because at the time it was forbidden for witches to have relationships with Whitelighter's let alone have children with them. That all changed when my parents got married…" I cut him off.

" ok first off put me the hell down." he complied and I noticed that I could see my house again. There where people there leaning and standing on and around Charlie's cruiser. Staring at a map it looked like they where forming a search party. I looked away I'd deal with that in a minute.

"second witches Whitelighters? What the hell are you talking about."

" Bella are moms and there sisters Phoebe and Paige are the charmed ones, the three most powerful witches in existence. It used to just be Phoebe Piper and Prue. But when Prue died they found that they had another sister. Paige." he explained

" so witches are real and our moms are witches?"

" yes"

"oh oh wow ok um I." I sat down fast on the ground.

" does that mean that we're?". I asked.

" yes we are were witches."

"well shit" I muttered

"wait how am I witch I don't have any powers?"

" when you were born our moms bound your powers. So that you could grow up normal away from the danger of being a witch that's also half Whitelighter."

" ok there's that word again what exactly is white lighter?" I asked growing more anxious and confused by the second.

"Whitelighters are like guardian angels we can heal wounds orb and other things. Except were more witch than Whitelighter." he explained. " since we are only half however a full Whitelighter is pretty much immortal. They are ageless can't die except from a Darklighters poison arrow. And have the same abilities but stronger." he finished.

" ok so let me see if I have this right we.." I gestured to him and then myself. " are half witch half Whitelighter. Our moms are two of the three most powerful witches in existence, and our fathers are guardian angels called Whitelighters" I murmured exasperated. This was just all to much first **HE** leaves. They all leave my heart is ripped from chest and now I m a witch too just friggin' great. My life will never be normal.

"so now what?" I asked him there was no doubt in my mind I m good with weird and I could tell he was being honest with me. Weird is my new middle name tat and danger magnet. Oh and lets not forget pain magnet to.

"no we go confront Charlie and get you set up to move to san Francisco."

" San Francisco?" I asked eyebrow raised.

" yeah that's were us Halliwell's reside." he said with a smirk.

" great well here goes nothing." with that the two of us made our way towards my father.

**A/n review and I write more simple s that also if you are reading my other stories including this one I may not update as soon as I'd like seeing as I m sick and feel completely awful. But stick around I'll update soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N so yes I m still sick coughing and sneezing is my new least favorite pass time but I managed to get this chappie written it's not much but enjoy. also i own nothing all **

****

characters

**songs etc belong to their original owners. the original plot and my own charactes belong to me.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV (time lapse)

It's been three weeks since I left Forks. Three weeks since I've been living in San Francisco. Three weeks since I learned of who I really am. Three weeks since _**He **_left me. The pain is still there I can't escape it but its not so bad. I think it would have been worse had I stayed in Forks. But being here with Halliwells was what felt right to me. I belonged here. This was my home now. Piper was the mother figure I had always needed. I loved Renee she had been good to me. But with Renee it was like I was the adult and she was the kid. Piper was different she was responsible. She'd even enrolled me in the local high school insisting that I finish my high school education.

Phoebe reminded me of Alice in away she was always up with the latest fashions she gave brilliant advice. Which wasn't surprising seeing as she was an advice columnist. I suppose what really got me was her power like Alice she saw visions of the future. All though there powers were different it still reminded me of Alice all the same. I missed her like crazy we should have been sisters. I shook my head no I wouldn't think about what I had lost I would only remember what I had. I was sitting in the attic of the Manor as it was called. Starring bleary eyed into the Book of shadows.

I was supposed to be studying up on my demon lore but I couldn't seem to focus. My mind kept drifting back to the pain of _**his **_leaving, to how I had changed so much in just three weeks. I was as witch with powers I'd never thought I could possess. I could move things with my mind. It was the power my mother had when she was alive. I could astral project (although that one was rather tricky and would take some time to master) I could cast spells make potions and do other cool witchy things. I was of course also half Whitlighter therefore I could orb, which was kind of like teleporting from one place to another, I could heal any wound weather it be supernaturally inflicted or not. I could not heal demons. Not that I'd want to I just knew that couldn't. among other gifts that I wont bother going into detail about.

I suppose I had my Cousin Chris to thank, for bringing me here. If he hadn't found me I 'don't even want to think about what my life would be like. He and his twin Wyatt and I had grown very close in the short time since Chris and Piper had insisted that I move in with them. We were more like brothers and sisters rather than cousins.

Along with Piper and Leo they were teaching me how to be the very best witch that I could. Of course Phoebe and Paige who were both newly married helped on a occasion too. I loved my new family very much, although I missed the Cullen's I winced at the thought of there name. I would always miss them but being a Halliwell which is what I considered myself now. It was my birthright after all. Was good for me.

I sighed I wasn't getting anywhere with my studying . I needed to do something else.

I'd go see what Piper was cooking up for dinner. She was an amazing cook, and was teaching me a thing or tow in the kitchen.

"Piper" I called as I walked down the grand staircase into the front room.

" In the kitchen Bella" she hollered and I smiled I already knew that was where she was but I felt the need to let her know I was coming.

Since she hated it when I just came in to the room silently and scarred the crap out of her. She had the radio playing and Tim McGraw's song Just to see you Smile was drifting lazily out of it's speakers. It was a song I'd come to like very much even if it made me think of _**him , **_I d grown accustomed to the ache in my heart. A constant reminder that insured I would never forget _**him**_. Of course my aunts and cousins knew nothing of _**Edward**_ and _**his family **_or why Chris had found me broken and alone in the woods. I winced just thinking about it brought about a flare up of pain. I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to alert the ever intuitive Piper. She knew that I was keeping a secret but she didn't pry and I was grateful for that. Someday maybe I'd tell them, but for know I couldn't talk about it.

"everything okay Bella honey?" she asked as I sat at the snack bar directly across from her. I smiled a fake smile and shook my head

"I m fine Piper." I assured her. " what's for dinner?" she shook her head I'm sure she saw right through me but didn't bother to pry.

" Fettuccini pasta with chicken and my special sauce." I smiled my stomach growled. She laughed and so did I.

"that sounds really good" I told her enthusiastically. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"sure sure" was all she said before she turned to stir the sauce. I laughed again suddenly remembering what I was supposed to do tonight.

"shit " I muttered standing up fast nearly knocking the stool I'd been sitting on over.

"Bella what's wrong" Piper asked eying me with concern.

" I completely forgot that I m supposed to sing at the club tonight." She frowned.

"Bella how could you forget that?" she asked.

"I don't know shit sound checks in an hour ."

I said frantic.

" Piper I have to go can you bring me some of that when you come to the club." she laughed.

"seeing as its my club and I m going to be working no problem Bells." I laughed too. Piper was the proud owner of a club called P3. Where I would be tonight's main attraction. It was mostly Chris and Wyatt's fault. They'd caught me playing guitar and singing something I hadn't done in a long time. Told piper and with the help of all my aunts convinced me to play at Pipers club along with the house band.

Reluctantly I had agreed deciding that maybe I could have some fun. Boy if only I'd known how 'fun' my night was going to be.

**A/n ok so there you have it a look into Bella's life in San Francisco. Promise next chapter will be up soon and much longer with some action and tension. Much love please review.**

**Sam m **


	4. Chapter 2

**A/n ok so here's chapter 2 I took some medicine that temporarily gave me relief and I was able to right this monster of a chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing accept my own plots and characters. All songs and such belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

I arrived at P3 with five minutes to go until sound check. I scrambled out of my car. A gift from my new family. It was a midnight blue ford mustang. I absolutely loved it.

I grabbed my bag with all the things I'd need for tonight's show. It had my stage cloths and makeup and such. I rushed into the club going straight to the small backroom that I would use as a changing room. Leaving my stuff there I ran out and clambered on stage to do sound check.

An hour later the club was packed and I was getting changed. I was to go on at eight thirty. I had twenty minutes till then so I dressed in a short black pleated skirt. A red halter top. Knee high black and red stripped socks, and black high heeled shoes. I m guessing the outfit sounds weird but it worked for me. My hair was straightened and I had red streaks going though it.

Had Alice seen me in this she would have had a heart attack if that were even possible for a vampire. I cracked a smile, I almost wished Alice was here to see me perform.

**Alice POV**

After Edward forced us to leave Forks and most importantly Bella. Jasper and I had left the Family temporarily of course we wouldn't be gone for long Jasper and I just needed some time away.

We had gotten an apartment in San Francisco, California. I wasn't sure why I had chosen the sunny city were we couldn't be out a lot during the day. But something had drawn me there

Jasper and I had been her almost three weeks now and were getting a bit bored. We'd heard of this club called P3 and had been thinking about checking it out. Jasper and I loved to dance and there was supposed to be a special performance there tonight so Jasper and I were going. He was still upset and blamed himself for Edwards decision to leave, but I convinced him that it wasn't his fault and we needed a night of fun. I missed my best friend terribly but I had promised Edward I wouldn't look for Bella's future and I wouldn't go looking for Bella. It was so very hard not to but so far I had been able to resist looking in on her. I didn't think I'd last much longer without peeking I'd slip sooner or later.

**Bella's POV**

It was time . I was nervous as hell and Piper was just introducing me to the Audience.

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I had just entered the Club and we'd found a booth towards the back but had a great view of the stage. It was then that the music that had been blaring stopped and a pretty brunette woman stepped on to the stage and spoke into the mic. She reminded me a little of Bella. Only older.

" hey everyone I hope your enjoying yourselves here at P3 for those of you who don't know me and those of you who do. I m Piper Halliwell and as the proud owner of this club and proud Aunt of tonight's singer. Without farther ado I 'd like to introduce my lovely niece Bella Halliwell."

With that she stepped from the stage. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain at the singers name. Bella. I missed Bella and almost wished that it was her that was about to come on stage.

**Bella POV**

Piper introduced me and I smiled at the pride in her voice she truly cared for me and I was so grateful for that. The band went on first taking there places. And I let out a sigh. The stage went dark and I moved very carefully to center stage. Lights still down I spoke in to the mic.

"I m Bella and this first song is called _**all we know **_originally by Paramore." I smiled as I finished and waited as the opining notes were played and I began to sing as the stage lights shone on me.

"_**We tried so hard to understand, but we can't**_

_**We held the world out in our hands and you ran away**_

_**It takes some time to let you go and it shows'**_

_**Cause all we know is falling, it falls**_

_**Remember how 'cause I know**_

_**That we won't forget at all**_

_**Now we can follow you back home but we won't**_

_**Is this what you had waited for? Just to be alone?**_

_**It takes some time to let you go and it shows'**_

_**Cause all we know is falling, it falls**_

_**Remember how 'cause I know**_

_**That we won't forget at all**_

_**You never, you never said**_

_**This wasn't what you wanted**_

_**Was it, was it?**_

_**This isn't what you wanted**_

_**This isn't what you wanted'**_

_**Cause all we know is falling, it falls**_

_**Remember how 'cause I know That we won't forget at all**_

I finished the song and focused on the audience for a few seconds I smiled as they applauded my confidence rising they were enjoying it so I started the next song with only a brief introduction.

**Alice' POV**

I couldn't believe it. The girl on stage was Bella. My best friend. She was singing about falling out of love. She had straight hair and was wearing a killer outfit but it was her. Her brown eyes were still the same only I could see that they were filled with pain. I couldn't understand what she was doing here I couldn't understand why she was going by the name Bella Halliwell. She was amazing but I could see beyond her facade she was lost and in pain and it was all our fault we left her. Edward left her he'd broken her heart. I'd seen what he said to her. I had wanted to stop him but I was so stupid I let him convince me we were doing the right thing,. Oh god how were we going to explain to her. Because yes even though Edward had forbidden it I was going to talk to her. I missed her far too much I would not be able to stop myself.

"Jasper?" I asked

"yes beautiful?" he murmured kissing my forehead.

" don't you recognize her?" I asked him quietly.

"it is Bella I thought it was." he answered. "what are you going to do?" he asked quietly.

" I can't not talk to her jazz I miss her too much."

" I do too Ali after the show we can talk to her well that's if she wants to talk Ali she's in a lot of pain." he told me sadly.

" I know" I said shaking my head.

"I know"

**Bella POV**

The next song I sang was _**Careful**_ by Paramore it was a song that meant a lot it spoke of some of the pain I felt and it was a song that said what I couldn't say aloud with words.

_**I had it all, but not what I wanted'**_

_**Cause hope for me was a place**_

_**Uncharted and overgrown**_

_**You make your way in**_

_**I resist you just like this**_

_**You can't tell me to feel**_

_**Truth never set me free**_

_**So I did it myself**_

_**You can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out a little more**_

_**More, more, more, more**_

_**Open your eyes like I open mine**_

_**It's only the real world, life you will never know**_

_**Shifting your way to throw off the pain**_

_**Well, you can ignore it but only for so long**_

_**You look like I did**_

_**You resist me just like this**_

_**You can't tell me to heal**_

_**And it hurts remembering**_

_**How it felt to shut down**_

_**Can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out a little more**_

_**More, more, more, more**_

_**The truth never set me free**_

_**The truth never set me free**_

_**The truth never set me free**_

_**So I'll do it myself**_

_**You can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out**_

_**Can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you You won't come any closer You've got to reach out more **_

_**More, more, more, more**_

I sang several more songs after that various love songs about breaking up getting even and even love it self. I had fun dancing and moving with the music as I sang it. I'd never felt so free. As I did then when I sang and let all my emotions poor into my voice. I looked out over the crowd my eyes settling on the familiar faces of my aunts and uncles and my cousins. I flashed a smile in their direction as I prepared to sing the last three songs of the night.

"these next three songs are very personal to me the first is called _**When it Rains **_also by Paramore."

_**And when it rains**_

_**On this side of town it touches everything**_

_**Just say it again and mean it**_

_**We don't miss a thing You made yourself a bed**_

_**At the bottom of the blackest hole**_

_**And convinced yourself that it's not the reason You don't see the sun anymore**_

_**And oh, oh, how could you do it?**_

_**Oh I, I never saw it coming**_

_**Oh, oh, I need the ending**_

_**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain? **_

_**And when it rains**_

_**Will you always find an escape?**_

_**Just running away From all of the ones who love you From everything **_

_**You made yourself a bed At the bottom of the blackest hole **_

_**And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll sayThat you don't want to see the sun anymore **_

_**And oh, oh, how could you do it?**_

_**Oh I, I never saw it coming**_

_**Oh, oh, I need the ending**_

_**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**_

_**Take your time Take my time **_

_**Take these chances to turn it around(Take your time)**_

_**Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow**_

_**And take these chances to turn it around(Take my)**_

_**Just turn it around**_

_**And oh, how could you do it?**_

_**Oh I, I never saw it coming**_

_**Oh, oh, how could you do it?**_

_**Oh I, I never saw it coming**_

_**Oh, oh, how could you do it?**_

_**Oh I, I never saw it coming**_

_**Oh, oh I need an ending**_

_**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**_

_**You can take your time Take my time**_

I finished the song and was bombarded with applause. I smiled into the mic. I really felt like crying but I held the tears at bay. I couldn't explain it but the songs I was singing opened the flood gates and my emotions were pure and raw with fresh pain. The pain of what these songs meant to me what they reminded me of.

" this next song is a bit sad and very country but listen the lyrics of this song speak for them selves. This is _**I Keep on loving you **_by Reba McEntire."

I held my acoustic guitar and sat on a high wooden stool as I sang.

_**Love takes the patience of Job**_

_**That's what my Mama always said**_

_**Faith is the belief in something more than what you know**_

_**That's what the Good Book says**_

_**You gotta play the cards you got**_

_**Who knows what fate is holding At times you gotta go without knowing where you're going**_

_**That's why I keep on lovin' you**_

_**I keep on lovin' you Through the baby don't leave me's **_

_**And never will again's **_

_**And I promise to's**_

_**I keep on lovin' you **_

_**Lord knows we've had our share of fights Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs **_

_**We've had plenty and then some of baby I'm gones and turn arounds **_

_**Sometimes I swear it might be easier to throw in the towel **_

_**Someday we're gonna look back **_

_** Say look at us now **_

_**That's why I keep on lovin' you I keep on lovin' you Through the baby don't leave mes **_

_**And never will agains**_

_**And I promise tos**_

_**I keep on lovin' you **_

_**Keep on lovin' you**_

_**Through the I take it backs... I didn't mean it like thats**_

_**I'd never hurt yous... Oh, I keep on lovin' youI keep on lovin' you... I keep on lovin' you **_

_**Through the I take it backs... I didn't mean it like thatI'd never hurt yous... Oh, I keep on lovin' youI keep on lovin' you... I keep on lovin' you **_

I finished the song with tears in my eyes and quickly introduced the next song.

"this last song is called _**all I wanted **_by Paramore."

_**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there**_

_**I'll beg you nice from my knees**_

_**When the world treats you way too fairly**_

_**It's a shame I'm a dream**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times**_

_**And fall asleep on the couch**_

_**And wake up early to black and white re-runs?**_

_**That escaped from the mouth**_

_**Oh-Oh**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**I could follow you to the beginning**_

_**And just relive the start**_

_**And maybe then we'll remember to slow down To all of our favorite parts**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**All I wanted was you**_

"all I wanted was you" I whispered as I turned my head away form the mic. The stage lights went down and the crowd erupted with applause. I got myself together in time for the lights to come back up.

" thank you all for coming to night I hope you enjoyed the show and I hope to perform again for you all some time in the near future. I 'd also like to thank My Aunts Piper, Paige, Phoebe, my uncles, Leo , Coup, and Henry. and my cousins Chris and Wyatt for encouraging me to take the stage tonight. ." I flashed them all a simile and exited the stage. Along with the band while the Dj took over.

I headed for the changing room and changed into a sleeveless black dress and pumps to match. Before I made my way back to the club.

**Alice POV**

Bella was amazing on stage her voice so rich with emotion she truly felt what she sang. As her last song came to an end the lights went down. She turned her head from the mic whispering

"all I wanted was you." my dead heart broke for her then as I heard her whisper those words. I was going to personally kick Edwards ass. The next time I saw him. For how much he was hurting Bella.

I lurched to my feet and exited the booth followed closely by Jasper. As Bella came back in to the club. She looked great. I was kind of miffed that it took her moving to San Francisco to get a fashion sense. But I was just so damn happy to see her. That I grabbed Jaspers hand and started walking towards her.

**Bella POV**

I was heading over to my family's booth when I saw them. I froze I was in full sight of my family and they were staring at me oddly trying to discern why I had frozen and what had caused me to do so. I couldn't believe my eyes they were here. What the hell? why were they here? I couldn't think beyond that. I could see the worried faces of my family as they pushed through the crowd to get to me.

" Bella?" Chris asked anxiously. Placing both of his warm hands on my shoulders. When I didn't respond he turned and gazed in the direction of my stare. When they stood in front of us and my mind concluded that they where really here I finally unfroze.

"Alice? Jasper?" I questioned stupidly.

" Hello Bella"

**A/N ok so what did you think please review.**

**Sam M**

**Also some of the songs Bella didn't name but were intended to be used were **

_**Love song **_**by ****Sara Bareilles**

_**Need you now **_**By Lady Antebellum **

_**Mine **_**by Taylor Swift**

_**Brick by boring brick **_**by Paramore**

**And **_**ignorance**_** also by Paramore along with several others.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/n ok so I m so suffering from more than a head cold and a sinus infection I m also suffering from writers block but please enjoy what I managed to cook up.**

**I own nothing ^^^sighs^^^ except my original thoughts characters and plot lines.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

"Hello Bella" Alice whispered.

I closed my eyes the whole in my chest stinging with pain. I wrapped my arms around myself almost as if I were holding myself together. Which I was.

"Bells you okay" Wyatt asked anxiously. I shook my head.

" no" I choked out before I bolted. I ran as fast as I could with out risk of falling in my heels. I raced outside. I made it as far as my car before I collapsed with grief. Why were they here? Was **HE **here too**?** why were they here so they could leave and break my heart more than it all ready was.

Chest heaving and sobbing I stayed were I was my forehead pressed against the door of my mustang. I didn't care who saw me nor did I care if _**they **_saw me. I was in too much pain to care. And here I thought I was doing so well. Who am I kidding even I had to admit I wasn't hiding my pain very well.

"Bella?" a soft voice called. I recognized it. Immediately. It was Phoebes husband Coup. Which ironically enough was short for Cupid. Yes my uncle was cupid or one of them anyway.

"no" I moaned. "go away"

" I found her." I heard him call out and before I knew it I was in my aunt Paige's arms. The rest of my family knelt near us.

"Bella?" she asked. " please tell us what's wrong" she pleaded. I shook my head and sobbed harder.

"I c … can't ..hurts to much." I gasped out. I could feel Piper's eyes on me and Chris's as well. They were all staring I could feel it. I ll bet they thought that I was out of my mind.

"did someone attack you?" Wyatt asked and I could tell he was confused but concerned as well.

I shook my head unable to say the words. That would make them understand.

**Alice POV**

"I think we can explain" I murmured as I watched Bella's apparent family try to discern what had so upset her. These were the Aunts ,Uncles and Cousins she had mentioned earlier. I didn't understand why Bella had never mentioned them.

Eight heads turned in our direction. One of Bella's cousins leapt up and turned to face us. He was the one called Chris.

"who are you and why did Bella freak when she saw you two." I winced at the venom in his tone and Jasper tensed. And placed a hand on my back letting me know that he was here for me. I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"my name is Alice Cullen and This is my boyfriend Jasper. We knew Bella in forks. We were Best friends and She fell in love with my brother Edward…" the red head holding Bella cut me off.

" maybe this isn't the best place for this and Bella is obviously in pain lets take this back to the house." she said calmly. I liked her she seemed to care a lot about Bella and seemed nice in general.

" I think you right " I murmured it hurt seeing all the pain we'd caused Bella and I wanted nothing more than to tell her how sorry I was.

"do you have your own car." The brunette known as Piper asked.

I nodded. "we will fallow you." she nodded and we all looked back to Bella who was now in the Chris look a likes arms. It would seem that she had passed out. If I could cry right then I would have been balling like a baby. All the pain we were causing her. Edwards ass was mine as soon as I could get my hands on him. I was going to rip him a new one for hurting my sister.

**A/n ok so its like super short but I m having slight writers block hopefully I get passed it soon cuz even I know this is kind of blah. And moving a bit slow promise next chapter will be better. Please review if you have any ideas on where you'd like this story to go. So u think Bella should end up with Edward hmm let me know.**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N hey so I know I've been taking forever to update but I had some trouble with writers block. With that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter its not much but I thought you deserved to have a little something new.**

**I own nothing but my own plot lines and ideas. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**Chapter 4**

**Wyatt POV**

I placed Bella in the backseat of her car. And quickly got in the drivers seat so that I could take her home. We had all been so worried about Bella she seemed to be doing well but we could all see the pain in her eyes. She was a fast learner and had already gained control over many of her abilities. But underneath it all she was broken. I would give anything to know who had hurt her so badly. Bella had become my little sister and I wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. She ma have been older than me but she seemed so…I couldn't explain I just felt the need to protect her. I knew that I wasn't the only one who felt this way. My twin brother Chris thought this as well. We had both agreed that Bella was precious. That she was blood family, and we Halliwells stood up for and took care of our family. Nothing was going to hurt our Bella ever again.

**Chris POV**

As soon as I orbed back to the manor I started passing. Bella was in so much pain and I couldn't understand why. I knew that she was broken when I came to her in the woods. After so many months of research at moms request I had found her. Mom was so lost for so long with out Prue. Then Paige came and it felt like we were a whole again. That our family was good and complete. Then the elders lifted the law that forbade Whitelighter and witch relationships. Mom and Dad were so happy they no longer had to worry or so mom told me. We got older our family grew but then mom started insisting that something was missing. that's when I learned of Bella our cousin that was given up at birth. She wanted us to find Bella and so that's what we did.

Wyatt and I did it for mom we spent hours and countless days researching we had Darryl pull as many strings as he could and we were able to track her down. When I went to Forks to find her I had no idea that I would find her so broken. She was essentially my sister family blood. She was what mom kept insisting was missing. But even though she's only been here three weeks I could swear it longer. She was amazing kind and she stood up for what she believed in. She could cast a wicked spell on the spot and she'd learned to orb within two days of having her powers back she was truly gifted. Then to see her in so much pain because two golden eyed idiots showed up. I wanted nothing more than to tear them both apart for hurting Bella. But we needed to know why it hurt her so much to see them.

And that's were things were at now. We were all waiting in the parlor for Wyatt and Bella to come inside and we knew that the golden eyed idiots known as Jasper and Alice weren't far behind. Wyatt had just come in with an unconscious Bella in his arms.

" Wyatt take Bella up to her room please." mom asked Wyatt and he nodded orbing upstairs to Bella's room. that's when they came in Mom greeted them with a fake smile.

"all right I want to know everything" she told them and they nodded the short pixie like girl named Alice spoke first.

" of course but hmm where should I start." she asked as we all moved to sit down.

"how bout you start with how you know Bella and why she's passed out upstairs because of it." I said or growled rather.

"it's a rather long story." Alice murmured. " but I will tell it"

**Alice POV**

"it all started when Bella moved to Forks…" I said launching in to the tale of Edward and Bella. I told them that we were vampires and that Bella knew and she hadn't cared shed' fallen in love with Edward anyway. I told them about how good things were until her disastrous eighteenth birthday. And Edward forced us to leave. I told them how much I had hated leaving. How angry I was that he wouldn't let me say good bye. I told them every detail from the time we met Bella to when we so stupidly left her.

"he said it was for her protection. That we put her in too much danger by being in her life. He was so stubborn. So insistent that she stay mortal. That her soul stay intact. He didn't believe like we do like Bella does that we have souls." I finished and If I could have been crying I would have been.

"so" I said "any questions?" they all stared at Jasper and me with varying expressions of shock and anger.

"Bella our Bella was in love with a vampire" The one called Chris asked, shock and disbelief coloring his features. I nodded.

"I hope your not to angry at this we, we only left to keep her safe you must understand Bella she… I think of her as my sister" Piper the pretty brunette held up a hand and I shut my mouth instantly. I still couldn't understand why Bella had never told us about the Halliwell's. I turned my attention back to Piper as she began to speak.

"Alice do you know what we are? What Bella is?" I shook my head.

"no I m still trying to figure out why Bella never told us about you."

"that's because I didn't know they existed." came a tired voice from the stairs. Our heads whipped around my eyes met Bella's and I frowned would she ever forgive us?

**A/N Aww I know its not much but please review and I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N ok so this is short and for that I apologize school has been crazy and my writers block is still giving me trouble but I hope this will hold you over at least for a little while. **

**I own nothing but my own plot lines and ideas. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

I came out of the darkness to find that I was home and in bed and I sighed how on earth was I going to explain this to my family. Seeing Alice and Jasper had been a shock to my system I had been trying so hard to move past my time with the Cullen's to distance myself from the love I still felt for them all especially **him. **I knew that it was impossible I could never stop loving Edward nor could I stop caring for his family a family that I had so wanted to call my own. Even if Edward hadn't loved me I still loved him. I might have just been a toy but it didn't matter. My heart was his and his alone.

I sighed. They were most likely here now my Aunts would want to know why there presence affected me so much. I had no doubt that Alice had probably told them everything. I wonder if she'd seen what **HE** had said to me that day in the woods. I wasn't so sure. Wouldn't she have tried to warn me? I sighed and slid out of bed. I changed out of my party cloths and into some black yoga pants and a black beater. I went to the bathroom and splashed cool water in my face in hopes it would wash away the stickiness of my tear tracks on my cheeks before heading downstairs. As I neared the bottom I could her Alice just finishing her tale. So she had told them everything. I sighed they wouldn't like this and if my family found out that I had been willing to become a vampire in order to stay with Edward forever they would call me crazy and lock me in a padded cell. Us Halliwell's were witches and well my aunts didn't trust or care for anything that posed harm to humans. I grimaced as my aunt Piper asked weather or not Alice knew what I was.

"Alice do you know what we are? What Bella is?"

"no I m still trying to figure out why Bella never told us about you." Alice murmured shaking her head sadly.

"that's because I didn't know they existed." I said as descended the stairs my voice rough from all my crying. Ten heads whipped around my eyes met Alice's and I frowned could I ever forgive them? Did I want to hear what they had to say? Did I want to know if **HE** was here as well?

Alice shot to her feet as I reached the bottom stair and before I could blink she was hugging me.

"Bella oh Bella I m so sorry. We shouldn't heave left god Edward was so stupid. I m going to kill him." I sighed.

"calm down Alice no one is killing **Ed…Edward**" I managed but I knew they could all hear me falter. She smiled sadly.

"Bella I wanted to stay I tried so hard to convince him that to leave would be the most asinine thing we would ever do but he wouldn't listen." I put a hand over her mouth.

"I forgive you Alice you left and that hurts but you had your reasons." She grinned and hugged me again. I smiled I did forgive Alice there was no way I could feel anything but love towards her. She was my sister my best friend and time apart could never change that.

"your still my sister" I whispered so low that I knew only her and Jasper would hear. Her smile was filled with so much happiness that I couldn't help but smile with her. I saw Jasper smiling slightly too. I knew that he blamed himself for Edward's rash decisions. But I didn't blame him I never had and I needed to tell him that.

"Alice can't breath arms going numb." she was still hugging me she gasped and let me go.

"sorry" she smiled sheepishly and took a small step back. Probably already knowing what I was about to do.

"Jasper" I called and beckoned for him to come closer.

"yes Bella?" he asked stepping forward hesitantly.

" I forgive you too jasper I never Blamed you for what happened at my party it wasn't your fault I was such a klutz." he smiled and the relief rolled off of him in waves literally since that is his power as an empath. He swept me up in a hug.

"thank you Bella I don't deserve your forgiveness but thank you." I smiled and for the second time I said.

"jasper.."

"yes.."

"Cant breath.."

He chuckled and released me. " sorry Bella." he stepped back and stood next to Alice.

" all right Bella I think you have some explaining to do." Alice chirped and I grimaced.

"I suppose your right" of course my explanation would have to wait. My head whipped around behind me a demon stood posed and ready to throw a fire ball right at me.

Demons have the worst timing don't they?

**A/N ok so like I said I know its short but please **_**review**_**. Also sorry about the cliff hanger there but I could see no other way to end it.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/n ok my sorry this took so long but here is chapter 6.**

**I own nothing but my own plot lines and ideas. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

"Bella" Alice screamed as Jasper pulled her away from the stairs. I was vaguely aware that my family was moving towards the stairs but they would be to late. I reacted instantly as the demon threw the ball of fire I called out.

"fire ball" the fire became bathed in blue light and I threw it back at the demon who burst into flames. The blast of heat scent me flying and I orbed mid air landing on the couch in the parlor rather than the hard stairs and broken pieces of railing.

"holly hell" I said as my back slammed in to the couch cushions. Alice and Jasper were the first ones at my side.

"what the hell just happened." Alice asked. Jasper just looked confused and the rest of my family were just filing in to the room.

I sighed and sat up. "that's what Piper was about to tell you." I looked at Alice and Jasper to see confused and worried looks on their beautiful faces.

"what are you guys?" Alice asked awe coloring her bell like tone.

"that dear Alice is the million dollar question." I told her with a small smile.

**Alice POV**

"what are you guys?" I asked. I was completely stunned first I hadn't been able to see this coming in fact I had a hard time seeing any of their futures. But what really floored me was the fact that Bella had some kind of power. She just blew someone up and then vanished in a shower of white lights as he exploded. How was any of this possible.

Bella smiled. "that dear Alice is the million dollar question." I looked at her waiting for her to elaborate on that remark.

Bella sighed. " this may be a bit of shock but here's the cliff notes version." I smiled encouragingly at her and nodded my head finally some answers.

"well Alice to put it simply I am a witch so are my aunts and so are my cousins. Henry is human, Coup is actually cupid, and Leo is a former whitlighter. Oh and Wyatt Chris and myself are half whitlighter." I swear my jaw and Jaspers were on the floor. Bella was a witch? Since when How? How come she didn't tell us?

" I know what your both thinking why? How? since when? why didn't she tell us? Truth is I've only known for a bout three or four weeks now. They day you all left me I left Forks too." I sighed so this was partially are fault.

" long story short Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents they are my adopted ones. My real mom is dead Her name was Prue eighteen years ago I was born to her and a whitlighter called Aaron who doesn't know about me. My mom didn't tell him in order to protect him plus it was more or less a one night stand she didn't really know he was a whitlighter until about four or five months into her pregnancy. When she suddenly developed this weird shield thing and other odd powers. Any way at the time it was forbidden for witches an whitlighters to have relationships let alone kids. So I was given up for adoption. However Piper and Leo helped get that law lifted. Which allowed for them to bring me back into the world of magic. And so here I am I just never knew until Chris came looking for me." she explained and things were starting to make a little more sense.

"after Ed…Edward left me in the woods Chris found me I was messed up I just I had thought.. It doesn't mater never mind. Anyway he probably didn't know it but he gave me an out . It's why I didn't hesitate when he wanted me to come with him. I knew I could have told him no but I didn't want to Forks suddenly held to many painful reminders of…you all." the way she danced around the subject of Edward hurt me to the core because I knew it was hurting her. I wanted so badly to make everything right again. I wanted us all to be happy again but I knew that for that to happen Edward would have to win Bella back and that was going to be the most difficult thing he will ever have to do. He broke her now he will have to fix her. Or so help me I will rip his head off. For stopping Bella and any of us from having a full chance at being happy.

**Bella POV**

Alice had taken everything so coolly. I knew that they had all picked up on how I faltered when speaking of **Him**. I missed him so much that I couldn't help the pain that wracked my body. Before I knew it I was sobbing again and this time it was Aunt Phoebe who held me. I had missed not only Him but Alice and Jasper and all the rest. I was supposed to be one of them and he'd taken them from me he'd left me broken and now they were here again. I didn't blame them I loved Alice and Jasper I was so glad they were here. But at the same time I had to ask.

"is **He** here too?" I asked so quite I wasn't sure even the vampires heard me.

"no Bella." Alice shook her had sadly. "Edward is not here last I heard he was hunting Victoria." I froze at the mention of Edward hunting the red headed vampire and mate of James. I carefully looked at the scar on my wrist left over from when he bit me that fateful day in the ballet studio. It still glittered slightly and ran a few degrees colder than the rest of my body.

"Bella what is that on your wrist?" Phoebe asked her tone guarded careful almost as if she were afraid of upsetting me.

"it's a bite mark" I stated as if that covered it of course she wasn't going to let it go.

"well I can see that but where did you get it?" I sighed.

" I was bitten by a vampire named James about a year ago. But Ed… Edward saved me." I paused the time had finally come for my family to learn the truth. I really needed to get it together I couldn't even say his name god damn it I wasn't this weak not anymore. I was Bella Haliwell and Haliwells are strong independent and powerful woman and men.

"after that things were really good I love and still love Edward very much. Anyway on the night of my eighteenth birthday the Cullen's through me a party and as I opened the amazing gifts they had gotten for me." I gave a small smile as I said that and glanced at Alice and Jasper.

" I got a paper cut before you guys unbound my powers I was very klutzy. And Jasper being the newest to the Cullen way of life reacted on instinct. He attacked but once more I was saved by Edward. After that night though I insisted I was fine Edward became distant and then… and then he left taking the family I had so wanted to belong to with him." I finished and glancing at my family I noted that each of there faces were covered in a mix of shock and confusion and horror.

"you wanted to become one of them you,...you wanted to be a vampire?" Chris asked his tone filled with terror.

"yes I wanted forever with .. With Edward by my side, but I guess it didn't matter since he obviously didn't love me enough to change and keep me." I told him my voice strong but filled with anguish. Thankfully no one asked me to elaborate on that. And Piper saved me by changing the subject.

"you say that Jasper was the newest to the Cullen way of life what does that mean?" Piper asked. I sighed.

" Alice why don't you explain that one?" she nodded and smiled at me and my family.

" my family and I are different from the others of our kind most feed from humans as is our nature but we choose to feed from only animals." once more my family looked shocked.

" Jasper hasn't been on the diet of animals as long as the rest of our family." Alice continued and I could see the look of guilt in Jaspers eyes.

"Jasper" I called and his eyes met mine.

"no one is judging you I meant what I said when I forgave you hell Jazz I never blamed you and you know it." he smiled and I saw the guilt leave his eyes. I sighed. And glanced at the clock. Shit it was past midnight and I had to work the day shift at P3 tomorrow. I had Sunday off and school on Monday. I sighed Piper had offered to let me do home schooling but I had wanted something normal in my life and unfortunately that was school and work at P3. I glanced at Alice I could see the wheels grinding in her head as she was working whatever was going through that mind of hers out.

"Bella" Alice murmured" there is something you should know."

"oh and that would be?" I asked suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Edward he,..he is still in love with you. He only left to protect you he thought that our world was unsafe for you. Bella he lied." I sat frozen staring at her as I took in what she said. Edward Loves me? No he told me that he didn't that he never had. He lied why would he do that to me? He loves me? The questions kept circling around in my brain as I tried to truly understand what was happening.

"he only left to protect me. Edward still loves me" I tested the words aloud forgetting about the people who sat staring at my bewildered face. No I thought it all makes sense now. It sounded just like something he would pull. I couldn't understand it but this made me angry so much pain I had felt because I truly believed that he did not love me. Oh I was so going to make him wok for this I loved him that was unchangeable I would take him back if he chose that he wanted the new and improved magical me. And if he didn't well that was an entirely different mater. I could protect myself now. There was no need for him to not be here with me. Right? I wasn't sure I had to think threw this some more. I glanced at Alice who still sat directly across from me. I could see the gears still grinding in her head. I had to get out of here. I needed to be alone.

"Alice I can see the wheels turning in you head. Your plotting something and let me just say this I m not going to forgive him anytime soon. So like I know your going to do you call him go right ahead but you make sure you tell him that Bella Swan is gone I m Bella Halliwell I am a witch and I kick demon ass everyday. I also have to work tomorrow so I see you around Alice. Good night Jasper." with that I left the room my explanations could wait. I needed time to think and if they were that curious they could ask my aunts. I reached my room and collapsed into my bed. This was going to be a very long week.

**A/n ok so sorry if its kind of blah that block in my mind is slowly leaving but we all know how writers block works. Anyway please review.**


	9. authers note

**A/n hey awsome readers i m sorry if i got all grumpy on you with my last update. but thanks to some encoraging reviews i will be updating as soon as i possibly can i just had homecoming and have been really busy but i promise i will update all of my stories soon as i can. you guys are all so great for reading my stuff.**

**sincerly**

** Sam m**


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N ok so sorry this took so long but here you go chapter 7.**

**I own nothing but my own plot lines and ideas. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**Chapter 7 **

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

It's been almost a month since I left Bella not a single minute goes by without me thinking of her. I know that what I was doing was right. I had to protect her even if that meant I couldn't be with her. I ached to hold her in my arms to take her and ravish her. I ached to tell her of my lies, ached to tell her that I truly loved her. That I could not, no, would not ever stop loving her. She was my world and I simply left her behind I know my reasons for doing so were justified or at least that's what I told myself when I took myself and my family out of the picture. I just hoped that with time she would move on that she would live her life and forget about me. As much as the thought hurt I know that it's what was best for her.

I tried to focus my dismal thoughts on the task at hand. I'd lost Victoria's trail, and try as I might I couldn't find it again. I was a horrible tracker. This aimless wandering of the South American jungle was getting me now where, again my thoughts returned to Bella and I finally collapsed in the middle of a small clearing much like the one back home in forks. I found myself picturing her trying to guess at what she might be doing now. I lost myself to my thoughts and was startled when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I groaned when I looked at the screen. Then name of my annoying but lovable pixyish sister flashed across the screen. Alice had called me many times and I had yet to answer the phone I didn't want to hear about how much she missed Bella or how much my family missed Bella or how much they all missed me. I just wanted to be left alone with my misery. My phone buzzed again. I saw that she had texted me this time and I was so tempted to simply ignore it but, the numbers 911 flashing underneath the word text message. Made me hesitate, I sighed and flipped the phone open my eyes scanning the message quickly.

**Edward **

**Please call me please I know you don't want to talk but this is really important please call me!**

**-Alice**

I groaned and hit the call button the phone rang only once and I heard Alice's relieved sigh she didn't say anything so I spoke.

"what is it Alice?" I asked my voice muted and uncaring.

"Edward you need to come to San Francisco" she finally answered. I groaned.

"and why is that Alice." I heard her take a deep breath as if she was thinking really hard about what she was going to say next.

"Edward it's Bella" I cringed at the sound of her name.

"what about Bella?" I asked my voice cold I was fighting off the pain that her name sent through my body.

"Edward Bella is... she's not who we thought she was Edward Bella…" she faltered I'd never once heard Alice falter I sat up fast trying to really focus on what Alice was trying to tell me.

"spit it out Alice what are you talking about."

"Edward Bella isn't human." I froze a strangled noise escaped my throat.

"no Edward that's not what I meant..." I calmed myself my teeth grinding as I asked.

"then if she's not a vampire and she's not human then what is she?" why was Alice doing this to me? Why wouldn't Bella be human she was so good so fragile.

"Edward " Alice interrupted my reverie.

"what is she Alice just tell me." I spat.

"Edward Bella.. Bella is a witch."

I froze Bella was a witch did I just hear Alice right? Of course I did vampire hearing. But how? How was Bella a witch? Why hadn't she told me?

"Alice how is that possible? Why didn't she tell us?" Alice sighed.

"She didn't know Edward she only found the same day you made us leave her. She has a new family. Edward Bella was adopted." I frowned She was adopted she was a witch.

"Alice why would I need to go to San Francisco?" I could hear the smile in her voice as she answered my question.

"that's where Bella Halliwell lives." I was confused for a second.

"Who is Bella Halliwell?" I asked perplexed.

" Bella gave me a message to deliver to you Edward." she told me not answering my question.

"you've spoken to her?" I asked growing angry.

"yes Edward." she paused and sighed. " Bella is very different now she has changed a lot in just a month Edward. She's not the same Bella we knew Edward you broke her heart. You broke her. She's damaged Edward and in pain." I closed my eyes my earlier thoughts about what Bella could be doing now that I was out of her life had been so wrong. I was vaguely aware that I was still on the phone with Alice. Who had stopped talking.

"what have I done Alice?" I asked my voice dead barley above a whisper.

"you brought this upon yourself Edward I only called to tell you that Jasper and I will be remaining in San Francisco with Bella and her Family. She's my sister Edward and I m not going to leave her again. Also I thought that I should deliver Bella's message." she paused took a deep breath and continued with her spiel.

"she told me to tell you and I quote. "I am not going to forgive him anytime soon. So like I know you're going to do you call him go right ahead but you make sure you tell him that Bella Swan is gone I'm Bella Halliwell I am a witch and I kick demon ass every day. " end quote. I gotta go now Edward, Bella is singing at her aunt's club tonight and Jasper and I don't want to be late for the show. Just take some time and think about what you just learned Edward and know that she still loves you but your going to have to work hard for her like I said before she's not going to forgive you easily. Do the right thing Edward put our family back together." with that the line went dead. How was I supposed to put my family back together? Weren't Alice and Jasper with them or had Alice taken Jasper and left the family? But then why would she want me to put the family back together? God I was so confused. I should have never left Alice was right when she told me that leaving was a mistake. I knew one thing for sure I was not sitting her any longer. With those thoughts in my head I leapt up and started running. Running back to the only thing that mattered. Bella.

**A/N ok so you know how it goes review and let me know what's going on in those adorable minds of yours I m no Edward I can't see what your thinking you have to tell me. Much love**

**Sam m**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/n OK so I m so super sorry for not updating but the stomach flu is going around and I caught it I was sick in bed unable to move for four days it was miserable but all though it's not much I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**I own nothing but my own plot lines and ideas. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

Work was tiring and to top it all off I just tripped and split the tray of drinks I was carrying. I was cleaning up broken glass when Piper came over to me and bent down to help me clean up the glass.

"Piper I got it you don't have to cleanup a mess that I made.." I told her glaring angrily at the broken glass as I picked it up.

"actually Bells I was hoping you might be able to help me out with something." I sighed and looked up at her she was smiling warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"what do you need me to do Piper?" I asked hoping it wasn't anything to grueling I was beat.

"well the band I booked to play here tonight just called and…" I cut her off.

"and they canceled and you were hoping me and the house band could fill in." I stated not really annoyed or mad or anything just tired and I had no idea how I could pull a show together in less than a couple hours. I wasn't super witch or super human for that matter this wasn't going to be easy.

"well.." she smiled trailing off. I cracked a tired smile.

"I am at your service but you owe me." I told her as I stood up and went to pull one hell of a show out of thin air.

Three hours later I was twice as exhausted as before but I'd managed to pull off getting everything ready. I was now dressed in tight black corseted dress the skirts fanned out at my waist. I wore black stilettos and nothing else. My hair was straight and pinned on one side while the rest of my hair rested on my shoulder. **(a/n think Amy lee of evanescence) **I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was still shaken from Alice and Jasper's reappearance in my life. I also knew that Alice had called **Him**. I also knew that because of that **he** was coming here. I sighed as I listened to Piper's introduction.

"hello everyone I m Piper Halliwell as most of you know. The band that was set to perform tonight unfortunately couldn't make it but no worries my amazing niece Bella has taken their slot and I m sure she will blow you all away. So with out farther ado I give you Bella and the band." I smiled at her words always so loving. I shook my head and waited for the lights to go down on stage. The band and I moved silently to our places. The haunting tones of the violin resounded through the club as I began to sing.

**(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers)**

** (Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers)**

** I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clock screaming  
**

**Monsters calling my name**

**Let me stay**

**Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story**

**In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers) **

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**

**Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos - your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge **

**The nightmare I built my own world to escape In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers) **

**I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)**

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

** The goddess of imaginary light**

** In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers) I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)(Paper flowers)**

The crowed cheered as the song drifted to a close I was smiling as I launched into the second song. Or at least I was smiling until I saw **him** talking to Alice and Jasper in a booth near my family's. He was also staring intently at me a slight look of horror in his eyes at I guess the lyrics of the song I'd just sung. Well then I thought he'd really get a kick out of this next one.

**Catch me as I fall**

**Say you're here, and it's all over now**

**Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here, and I fall into myself**

**This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away If i will it all away...**

The crowd was swaying with the haunting tones of the music. I swayed to it as well. I let it fill me and steal my pain this was going to be one hell of a night. Edward simply stared.

**Don't turn away(Don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light(Never sleep, never die...)**

**I'm frightened by what I see**

**But somehow, I know that there's much more to come**

**Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain, if I will it all away **

**If I will it all away...Don't turn away(Don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light(Never sleep, never die...)**

**Fallen angels at my feet**

**Whispered voices at my ear**

**Death before my eyes**

**Lying next to me, I fear She beckons me, shall I give in?**

**Upon my end, shall I begin?Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end**

I opened my eyes to see Edwards grief stricken face as I sang that last bit it was almost pleasurable to see him in as much pain as I was.

**Oh ,oh, oh ,o ooh oh**

**Don't turn away(Don't give in to the pain**

**)Don't try to hide(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light(Never sleep, never die...)**

**Don't turn away(Don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them)**

**Don't turn out the light(Never sleep, never die...)**

**Don't turn away(Don't give in to the pain)**

**Don't try to hide(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes(God knows what lies behind them**)

**Don't turn out the light...(Never sleep, never die...)**

**Servatis a periculum... Servatis a maleficum...**

**Servatis a periculum... Servatis a maleficum...**

After singing that song I knew that the next one was mostly me lying because of course I still loved him as much as I wished I didn't, I did. With that thought in mind I launched into a song called Everybody's fool.

_**perfect by nature icons of self-indulgence**_

_** just what we all need more lies about a world that never was and never will be**_

_**have you no shame?**_

_** Don't you see me? **_

_**you know you've got everybody fooled **_

_**look here she comes now bow down and stare in wonder**_

_** oh how we love you **_

_**no flaws when you're pretending **_

_**but now i know she never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me **_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled **_

_** without the mask where will you hide? **_

_**can't find yourself lost in your lie **_

_**i know the truth now i know who you are **_

_**and i don't love you anymore**_

_** it never was and never will be **_

_**you don't know how you've betrayed me **_

_**and somehow you've got everybody fooled **_

__**it never was and never will be**

_**you're not real and you can't save me**_  
_**somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

When the song ended the crowd once again cheered and I decide that it was time to mix it up so I launched into a more well some what upbeat song.

**I throw all of your stuff away**

**Then I clear you out of my head**

**I tear you out of my heart**

**And ignore all your messages**

**I tell everyone that we are through**

**Cause I'm so much better without you**

**But it's just another pretty lie 'Cause I break down **

**Every time you come around(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

**So how did you get here under my skin**

**Swore that I'd never let you back in**

** Should've know better Then trying to let you go 'Cause here we go ,go, go again **

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**Something about you is so addictive**

**We're fallin' together You think that by now I'd know**

**'Cause here we go, go, go again **

**You never know what you want**

**And you never say what you mean**

**But I start to go insane**

**Every time that you look at me**

**You only hear half of what I say**

**And you're always showing up too late**

**And I know that I should say goodbye But it's no use**

**Can't be with or without you(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

**So how did you get here under my skin**

**Swore that I'd never let you back in**

**Should've know better**

**Then trying to let you go 'Cause here we go, go ,go again **

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**Something about you is so addictive**

**We're fallin' together**

**You think that by now I'd know ' Cause here we go, go, go again**

**And again and again and again**

**I threw all of your stuff away**

**And then I cleared you out of my head**

**And I tore you out of my heart(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**

**So how did you get here under my skin**

**Swore that I'd never let you back in**

**Should've know better Then trying to let you go 'Cause here we go, go ,go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**Something about you is so addictive**

**We're fallin' together**

**You think that by now I'd know' Cause here we go, go ,go Here we go again**

**Here we go again Should've known better**

**Then trying to let you go 'Cause here we go ,go , go again**

**Again and again and again and again**

I resisted looking at Edward as I sang that particular song and decided to just scare the crap out of him by singing this next one.

**I tried to kill the pain**

**but only brought more**

**so much more I lay dying**

**and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming **

**am I too lost to be saved**

**am I too lost?**

**my God my tourniquetre turn to me salvation my God my tourniquetre turn to me salvation **

**do you remember me**

**lost for so long will you be on the other side or will you forget me **

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming am I too lost to be saved am I too lost? **

**my God my tourniquetre**

**turn to me salvation**

**my God my tourniquetre turn to me salvation**

**I want to die!**

**I screamed this part into the mic I wasn't half bad when it came to screamo music but it wasn't my cup of tea either.**

**my God my tourniquetre**

**turn to me salvation my God my tourniquetre turn to me salvation **

**my wounds cry for the grave my soul cries for deliverance **

**will I be denied Christ tourniquet my suicide **

As the last notes of the song rang through the air I looked out to see Edwards terrified expression. My work was done I smiled as I launched into the last few songs of the night.

**A/N OK please review. that's all I ask.**

**Songs in this chapter are:**

**Imaginary Evanescence**

**Whisper ****Evanescence**

**Everybody's fool Evanescence**

**Here we go again Demi Lavato**

**"Tourniquet" Evanescence**


	12. Chapter 9

**I own nothing but my own plot lines and ideas. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward POV**.

My only thoughts as I watched Bella sing such depressing but beautiful rock music, were what had I done, To cause such a beautiful creature pain. I was despicable and completely unworthy of her. She was broken and it was my fault. Alice was so right I should never have left. I was going to have to spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to her, and even that wouldn't be long enough. I would spend forever and longer proving to her how much I truly loved her, and I would never leave her again. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I cared far to much for her to ever let her go again.

**Bella POV**

After the show finished I dashed off stage and into the back room to change I knew that Edward was going to be here tonight and with Aunt Phoebe's help we planed a shocking outfit that we decided would completely through him off. I blamed Alice for his presence here. She'd been the one to call him and she'd most likely told him everything she'd learned about me and my powers, and about my real parents, and family.

I couldn't deny it I loved him with every fiber of my being but he would have to work extremely hard to get me to trust him again he lied to me I knew that now, and according to Alice he also loved me, I was skeptical about that especially after everything that's happened. If he loved me he should have let me choose. He didn't need to take control of my life only I was in charge of my life and it was time he learned that as well. No one controlled Bella Halliwell but Bella Halliwell. I was a powerful witch demons feared me and hated me I could now kill a vampire with a few simple words. I wasn't fickle fragile little Bella Swan anymore Bella Swan died the day Edward left her broken in the woods. He'll have to decide for himself weather or not he loved the new magical me. He would also have to learn to not be such an overbearing, overprotective, idiot. I sighed an idiot that I was so irrevocably in love with.

I finished dressing and left the back room quickly eager too eager to see Edwards reaction to my choice in attire. A small part of me worried over whether or not he would reject the new me. A small part of me wondered what he would think of me being a witch. Whether or not he would think of me as freak. He had always seen me as a fragile little porcelain doll that needed his protection, but that was no longer the case. That small part of me that was still an insecure little girl couldn't help but fear the possible rejection. My heart couldn't take being broken again if he decided that I was no longer the girl he supposedly loved, well the results wouldn't be pretty no one would be able to put me back together.

**Edward POV**

Bella had left the stage and a DJ had taken over and dance music now filled the air. Alice had filled me in on everything she'd learned about Bella and her new family. Apparently Chris and Wyatt were twins a year younger than Bella. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were her aunts, and their husbands Leo, Coup, and Henry were her uncles. Her real mother Prue, had been killed by a demon, her father a whitelighter was called Aaron and he was not aware that Bella even existed. I was still finding it a bit hard to believe that witches and guardian angels existed, but then I reminded myself that I was a vampire and if vampires were real than it wasn't a stretch to think that every other mythical creature was real too. No what bothered me was the fact that I had screwed up and I had no idea how to fix things I only new that I had to. I leapt to my feet as her scent hit me full force. Our time apart had not changed how potent it was to me. My eyes searched the room for her and when they came to rest on her slender figure a small gasp left my lips. She looked radiant. Her hair was pin straight and had striking blue highlights that I hadn't noticed before. She wore a simple strapless blue dress that ended mid thigh it was tight and accented her curves perfectly, she wore matching blue six inch heels that made her long legs look amazing. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I was overcome with love and lust. I stiffened as she spotted me and her beautiful brown eyes filled with pain but she held her ground and began to walk towards me. I sent a silent pray to whatever greater being was listening to please help me to win her back even if I didn't deserve her in the slightest.

**Bella POV **

The look on Edwards face was pure gold. I watched as the sight of me caused his eyes to fill with lust. I knew that my own eyes were filled with pain seeing him here and being so close to him brought all of my pain to the surface. It was almost enough to knock me off my feet but I managed to keep my cool and continue forward. In that moment as I took a step forward towards the one person who truly held my heart. Everything went to hell as I felt a frigid hand encircle my wrist and pull me to a rough stop. I half hoped it was Alice or jasper or any one else but I knew with out doubt that when I turned around I would come face to face with the red headed bitch vampire who was gunning for me. Her name left my lips before I could stop myself.

"Victoria" I heard her laugh wickedly in my ear.

"two points to the human ." she murmured her high girlish voice startled me I'd expected it to be much deeper. A deranged laugh escaped my lips.

"any one ever tell you that you sound like a three year old when ever you talk." I heard her growl as I still couldn't see her. I was relying on my extra senses and hearing.

"you will pay for that you little insignificant girl." she trilled and I had to fight back a giggle she tried to sound terrifying but she only managed to sound like a whining toddler.

"how so." I murmured. Risking a glance at my family and Edward they were all staring confused at me and Victoria. Edward looked horrified but I knew that he couldn't do much in this room full of humans. Neither of us could not without risking exposure. I wanted so badly to say the spell that would fry her ass.

"OK" she purred or tried to purr it sounded more like a gargle. " your going to walk outside with me and get into the car that is waiting to take the two of us some where private." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"and if I don't?" I asked my voice laced with menace.

"if you don't then I kill your lovable daddy the cop." her voice still childlike was beginning to get on my nerves . I froze my hands balling into fists.

"you wont touch him." I growled at her. Charlie may have not really been my father but he was the only one I'd ever known. She laughed which pissed me off father.

"oh honey I already have. How do you think I found out where you'd gone to. Your daddy was all to eager to tell me where you went after I'd tortured him for a good long time. He screamed and cried." she cooed and my rage reached its boiling point. I was just about to fling her across the room with my power when I remembered that the room was full of innocents. I sighed in defeat.

"where is my father?" I asked her my teeth grinding as I spoke.

"if you come with me I will let him go and you can be assured that your death will come quickly after." again I so badly wanted to fry her ass but knew that I couldn't.

"OK." I murmured. She laughed.

"I' m sorry I didn't hear you what was that you said?" I couldn't see her face but I knew that she was most likely grinning evilly.

" I will come with you if you promise to let my dad go unharmed." I spoke every word carefully. The full weight of my current situation coming down on my shoulders.

**A/N OK I m so sorry about not updating I hope that this chapter was satisfactory please review.**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry my updates have been so far apart anyway here is chapter ten enjoy!**

**I own nothing but my own plot lines and ideas. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

The annoying Miss Vicky lead me up the stairs and out in to the parking lot of P3 I was not really going to go with her I was simply bidding my time until there was no threat of exposure and I could fry her ass. She wouldn't see it coming there was no way she could know that I was no longer human. Charlie didn't know so he wouldn't have been able to tell her. He only thought that I 'd left to be with my birth family and that I had needed to get away from forks for the sake of my own sanity. Or at least that's what I told him, after first explaining about Edward leaving me. He'd seen how broken I was and let me go without a fight after first apologizing for not telling me that I was adopted.

When we rounded the corner of the building out of sight from the security cameras, I orbed out of her grasp. I heard her screech in surprise. I smiled and laughed.

"Bet you weren't expecting that." She growled and slid into a crouch. I smiled at her obvious sign that she was going to leap at me.

"Bring it on Vicky I'm waiting. Don't have all day." She glared and sprang at me. She didn't get very far before I threw up my hand and sent her crashing back to the cold concrete. She glared at me and jumped up landing with catlike grace back on her feet. She seemed confused.

"How?" was all she asked, before regaining her composure.

"How the hell did you do that?" she screamed at me. I simply smiled and flung her against the brick wall of P3.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. She snarled at me her lips pulling back from her gums into a wide grimace.

"Why can't I move how are you keeping me from moving?" I grinned.

"Oh that." I said as I moved her up the wall her feet now dangling. She was scared now I could see it in her eyes though she tried very hard to hide it.

"I m not so fragile any more Vicky dear."

**Chris POV**

Bella was in trouble I could sense it as soon as the red head grabbed her arm and I knew the others did too, but none of us knew what to do. There were to many innocents around and using magic right now would only expose us. The vampires on the other hand seemed to know exactly who the red head was. I wanted to ask but it was clear that the red head was a vampire and not a vegetarian one either. Her red eyes flashed in the dim light of the club. If I asked there was no doubt she would hear every word. So I could only watch as the two conversed and then started to walk out together. Edward, Alice, and Jasper's growls were clearly audible as they moved at a quick human pace to follow Bella and the red head.

"Bella" I murmured just loud enough for my mom, my aunts ,their husbands, and Wyatt to hear. They nodded and we also headed as quickly as possible out of the club.

**Edward POV **

Bella had gone outside with Victoria, and my brother, sister and I didn't hesitate to follow. Victoria wanted revenge for us having killed her mate James, after he'd hunted Bella last year. She wanted to kill Bella because I killed James , a mate for a mate. No way in hell was I going to let Victoria kill my beautiful Bella the Bitch would burn first.

As we rounded the corner we heard Victoria's screech of surprise we all watched mystified frozen where we stood as Bella became a swirl of blue lights and then reappeared a few feet in front of Victoria she hadn't seen us yet and I gasped as Bella laughed and grinned at Victoria.

"Bet you weren't expecting that." She quipped. When Victoria slipped into a crouch I too dropped into one and prepared to spring over Bella and on to Victoria, but before anyone could move Bella smiled wider her lips pulling back from her teeth into a huge grin.

"Bring it on Vicky I'm waiting. Don't have all day." as Victoria lunged at her Bella threw up a hand and Victoria was sent crashing back to the hard concrete. She quickly jumped up her mind was clouded with anger and a strong need for revenge but above all she was confused.

"How?" she asked her voice half angry half stunned much like her thoughts.

"How the hell did you do that?" She screeched her child like voice was rather annoying. Bella simply smiled and flung her against the brick wall of P3.

"Do what?" Bella asked her voice oddly sweet. Victoria snarled at Bella. her lips pulling back from her gums into a wide grimace.

"Why can't I move how are you keeping me from moving?" Bella grinned.

"Oh that." She said as she moved her up the wall Victoria's feet now dangling. She was scared now I could see it in her eyes though she tried very hard to hide it. Her thoughts too gave her away she was internally terrified. Bella smiled at her, her eyes lighting up as she spoke, she was a goddess among women, she was stunning. But the way she spoke scared me she wasn't Bella Swan anymore, She was a terrifyingly beautiful witch.

"I m not so fragile any more Vicky dear."

**Bella POV**

I smiled at Miss Vicky I didn't want to play anymore I just wanted her gone. I sensed my cousins Chris and Wyatt had come out along with my Aunts and their husbands. It wasn't only them though Edward, Alice, and Jasper had followed us out as well. I let out a small sigh. I needed to know where my father was before I fried her ass.

"Now Vicky dear tell me where my father is." she glared at me.

" I m not telling you a damn thing you freaky bitch." she snarled I laughed.

"Edward read her thoughts were is she hiding my Father." he flinched when I turned my gaze on him I smiled softly at him. I loved him I couldn't help it he had broken my heart but God help me I love him. But hell if I was going to tell him that. He nodded after a short second and then focused his golden gaze on Victoria. Where I still held her inert against the wall. After a few seconds I heard Edwards sharp intake of breath. I shivered and it wasn't from the cold night air. It was warm in San Francisco but not at night and defiantly not in October. Something was horribly wrong. I turned my gaze back to Edward's horrified face.

"what's wrong Edward? Where is my Father?" I asked feeling uneasy.

" Bella I m so sorry." he murmured avoiding my question.

"Piper freeze Miss Vicky for me." I called over my shoulder knowing that all of my family was behind me. I moved towards Edward and let Victoria fall. There was no sound from her so I assumed Piper had frozen her. I stood right in front of Edward placed a hand on his freezing skin and smiled softly.

"where is my father?" I asked my voice thick with emotion, emotion that I was fighting to keep at bay. I had a horrid feeling I knew where my father was and Edward only had to confirm it. He stared at me his mouth opening and closing like some pale screwed up handsome fish.

"just say it Edward." I spat through my now gritted teeth. I blinked twice trying to keep my tears at bay. I had that sense of dread deep inside I was not going to like what he told me.

" Bella Charlie he's…" he took a deep shuddering completely unneeded breath. " Bella Charlie's dead. Victoria drained him and then burned the body after she got him to tell you where you had gone." my breath hitched in my throat and I spun around to face the red headed she demon.

"unfreeze her Piper." I commanded my voice dark. She did as I said and released Victoria who had been floating suspended in mid air. She crashed to the ground her head whipping around taking in each face that surrounded her.

We had formed a circle around her and I was keeping her on the ground.

" you dreadful bitch." I seethed. "you will pay for the lives you have taken especially that of my fathers."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I started to chant.

" _evil thing that rests before me let fire consume the."_ **(A/N sorry for the crap spell I couldn't think of a better one)** I spoke the incantation three times my family joined in on the second and we watched in silence 'as the evil thing' went up in flames. She didn't even get the chance to scream before she exploded into ash.

**A/N wow this chapter took me forever hope it was enjoyable as always please review.**

**-Sam**


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This chapter was inspired by the song Remember when by Alan Jackson. Well the first part was anyway. Hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing but my own plot lines and ideas. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**Bella POV**

As the ashes drifted away I turned my back on everyone and headed for my car. The emotions that rolled through my being were to much I couldn't handle them. Loss was the most prominent emotion. The man I called my father was gone and I couldn't even say goodbye. I didn't even know where his remains were. Life was cruel, like getting my heart broken wasn't enough. Now my father was gone too. I tried to remember all of the times I'd had with my dad, both happy and sad. I remembered when I left that time after James began tracking me, the things I said to him so he'd let me go. Then after James was taken care of. Charlie forgave me so easily for putting him through all that, and then I left him in Forks unprotected. I should have been stronger for him should have stayed with him. I smacked my head against the steering wheel as the tears I'd been holding back finally spilled over. I was just lying to myself if I'd have stayed she'd have killed us both and anyone else she thought I might care about. I almost thought about blaming Edward for this if he hadn't left me then maybe… I let that thought trail off it wouldn't help me any.

I don't know how long I sat there gripping the steering wheel and balling but I knew that I couldn't sit there forever so I got out of the car and orbed into the now closed club. My stuff was still in the back room. I grabbed my bag and went back out into the main part of the club. I wasn't able to even get the back room's door shut before I was thrown off my feet and back into the room I landed hard and I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I groaned and got to my feet.

"what now?" I screeched as I exited the room. In front of me was a pale woman with black eyes. Her hair was ratty and knotted I couldn't determine the color of it underneath all of the filth. Her face was pretty but it was caked with dirt and what looked like dried blood. I groaned, I knew what she was she was some pour sucker possessed by a demon. She was laughing and smiling her teeth just as filthy as her hair.

"why aren't you a pretty thing my master will like you." she spoke with an odd accent that I couldn't place and it was obvious that she was just a grunt. A lower level demon working for one more powerful than her. I didn't have the patience to deal with some hell spawn. I was emotionally spent and I just wanted to go home crawl into bed and escape the world for a few hours.

Nothings ever that easy though is it? I thought just as the bitch through me into a wall.

**Phoebe POV **

The Cullen's followed us all back to the manor we were all worried about Bella, especially her ex Edward. It was clear in his eyes and I the way he paced the floor. We were gathered in the parlor when I was hit with a premonition. In the vision I saw Bella being attacked by a demon. Bella was still at the club and had gone back inside to get her things when the demon surprised her.

I came out of the vision as quickly as I had gone in to it and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Bella's in trouble" Alice and I spoke at the same time.

**Bella POV**

I hit the wall hard and my vision went blurry.

"shit" I muttered as I felt the back of my head I'd hit a corner and it had cut my head. I could smell the rust and salt before I even looked at my hand that was covered with the wretched red stuff.

I winced as I got to my feet and used my own power of telekinesis to throw the black eyed bitch in to the wall behind her.

"you know I have had just about enough of you evil bitches for one week." I spoke my tone filled with acid and used my power to keep her against the wall.

"you really know how to kick a girl when she's down." I let out a small hysterical giggle as I stalked closer to her.

" you stupid witch you think we care how you feel. I am going to laugh as my master tears the flesh from your bones." I stopped when I was a few feet away from her and let her words roll right over my head.

" maybe but I have the feeling you wont be around long enough to see my death." I glared at her and the exorcism spell rolled off of my tong. I was tired and I just wanted the ugly bitch back in hell.

**"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,_**

**_ omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, _**

**_omnis legio, et secta diabolica,_**

**_Ergo draco maledicte et sectio_**

**_ Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica_**

**_ Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi_**

**_ fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos." _**We couldn't vanquish people possessed by demons . That would be equivalent to killing them so we exorcised them instead. As the ugly black smoke poured from her gaping mouth and the disappeared on it's marry way back to hell. The girl started to fall and I caught her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious but breathing so I did what I usually did in this situation. I healed her and whipped her memory clean before orbing her home. She would wake up and not remember any of this. I sighed sometimes I wish I could wake up and everything would be as it should be. I shook my head but that would never happen. I groaned and stood up just as there was a flash of blue light. I winced at the brightness.

" Bella are you all right." Came Chris's concerned voice from somewhere to my left I was blind for a moment but as my eyes readjusted I was able to see that they were all here. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coup ,Paige, Henry, Chris, and Wyatt.

" I m fine Chris all though Wyatt can you fix my head I got thrown into a wall." I asked a small smile playing on my lips I should have known that both Alice and Phoebe would have seen what was coming and come to my aid. Wyatt grinned and came over to me healing my aching head in a matter of seconds.

"thanks" I smiled at him. He pulled me into a tight but welcome hug.

"no problem cuz." I stepped out of his arms. And met each of my family's eyes before taking a deep breath.

"can you all excuses us." I paused looking at everyone except Edward.

" I need to talk to Edward alone for a minute."

**A/N OK so sorry about the end but that's were it needed to stop else this chapter would have been much to long and I would have gotten way off track anyway hope you enjoyed. **_**Please review**_**. Also if the exorcism spell sounds familiar that because I borrowed it from an episode of the awesome show Supernatural( there's also a reason as to why I stole it from the show you'll find out soon). Ha,ha,ha, I adore that show and Dean Winchester is… well he's lots of things let's just leave it at that. Also I don't know if it's just me but who is else is bummed we have to wait until almost the end of January for new episodes of Supernatural the vampire Diaries and Nikita? Anyway don't forget to review!**

**Love Sam**


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N Sorry my updates have been so far apart anyway here is chapter twelve enjoy! Stinking crazy writers block! Ugh!**

**I own nothing but my own plot lines and ideas. Everything else belongs to it's respected owner.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella POV**

I stood awkwardly against the wall as I waited for everyone but Edward to leave. I couldn't help but stare at him he was just as beautiful as the last time I'd seen him. He hadn't changed in the slightest but that was to be expected him being immortal and all. I sighed unsure how to say what I felt. When we were sure they had all gone I finally spoke. I spoke just one word that I hadn't allowed myself to.

"Edward?" I spoke his name as though it were a question. For the first time in so long saying his name didn't make me flinch. Maybe it was having him here were I could see him. Where it was obvious that he existed. The full weight of the lie he told me hit me then.

"you lied to me." I accused my voice breaking slightly. He turned to look at me his eyes filled with guilt and longing. I knew that mine probably mirrored his, but instead of guilt I was filled with hurt.

"why?" I knew his reasons Alice had told me but I needed to hear him say it. I needed to hear it from him. I needed to know what he felt. Or if Alice had had it all wrong, and he really didn't love me.

"Bella you have to understand that I only wanted you to be safe." I cut him off. I had waited so long to give him a piece of my mind.

"only wanted me to be safe." I muttered angrily. " I was safer with you. Did you know that Victoria wanted revenge? How was I safe when she was constantly around. If hadn't been for my aunts and cousins she'd have gotten me. No wait she did get me she got me by killing Charlie." I was so filled with rage that. I lost control of my power and he went flying into a wall. He stared at me clearly shocked.

"Bella I.." I didn't give him the chance to speak before I was standing in front of him. I forced him up against the wall.

"just tell me one thing?" I searched his eyes for any sense that he was going to lie to me but what I found was myself falling into the golden depths of his eyes. Eyes that were filled with the only thing I ever wanted them to be filled with. Pure and undeniable love that I could feel rolling off of him in waves. I forced myself to take a deep breath and look away.

"just tell me one thing." I said again as I returned my gaze to his eyes.

"do you or do you not love me?" I held my breath as I waited for him to speak. I let out that same breath after twenty agonizing seconds of silence. I shook my head sadly and moved to step away from him.

I didn't get very far before his hand shot out grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Before I could even register what was happening his icy lips were on mine. The kiss was short and filled with so much emotion that I couldn't quite explain how I felt in that moment. So many emotions rolled through me with just one simple kiss. Love, hate, anger, lust, fear, longing, and so many more. I opened my eyes as his lips left mine. His were slightly darker filled with love and more than a little lust.

"I have loved you since the very minute I saw you at school in Forks, maybe I didn't realize at first but I know now that I was.." I stared at him mouth agape. I couldn't think of anything to say but thankfully he went on and I didn't have too.

"Bella the lie I told you in the forest that day was just that a lie. I loved you then I love you know and I will continue to love you with ever fiber of my being for the rest of forever." He vowed eyes shining, my own filled with tears. He wasn't lying not even a vampire can lie that well. I could see the truth of his words shinning in his golden irises. Feel the truth of them in my heart. No one could fake the amount of emotion, of love I felt seeping from him in thick beautiful waves. I couldn't stop myself I threw myself forward my lips meeting his my hands encircling his neck as I pulled him to me.

"don't you ever leave me again." I growled against his lips before adding in much more softly.

"I love you Edward." he chuckled quietly.

"Bella were would I go?" I smiled against his lips kissing him lightly once more before pulling back.

"just one more thing" I murmured.

"anything" he mumbled his lips pressed into my hair as he pulled me closer.

"I can't be with out you." I stated simply filling those words with every ounce of passion and love.

"nor can I be with out you." he whispered into my hair. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.,

"then change me, let me stay with you forever."

**Edward POV**

"then change me, let me stay with you forever." I closed my eyes at her words. Trying to think of what to tell her. But I then realized I already knew. I couldn't keep holding off the inevitable. I also couldn't not give Bella anything she asked for. Especially after what I had put her threw. I was worried about her soul I still felt weary of whether or not we had them. But I also realized that as a witch Bella would always be in danger at least as a vampire very little could harm her. I knew that she could handle herself now. I'd witnessed her power first hand, she was brilliant. So very strong and gifted, but she wasn't immortal. I hated the thought of risking her not knowing if I would be able to stop a second time. It was so very hard the first time, but I also knew that Bella had faith in me. So that meant I had to have faith in myself.

I made my decision then, I took an unnecessary breath, inhaling her sweet scent. That even after all this time could overpower me. I opened my eyes and found her staring up at me she was biting her lip. I found it quite endearing when she did that. It also was very nearly my undoing, it turned me on. I shook my head and thought about how to tell her what I had decided upon. I felt better and I smiled slightly.

"ok" I stated simply.

"that's it." she whispered.

"you'll do it?" I nodded at her shocked expression I smiled wider.

"Bella I meant what I said I can't be with out you. turning you as much as I'd like it to not happen. I think that I…" I paused I was struggling with getting the words to come out.

" I think that I" I began again. " would like it if you were to become a vampire."

**Bella POV**

"Bella I meant what I said I can't be with out you. turning you as much as I'd like it to not happen. I think that I…" He paused and I fought the urge to smile I never thought I'd see him falter.

" I think that I" He began again. " would like it if you were to become a vampire." I froze. Was he serious did he really want to keep me forever? What the hell was I going to tell my family? Was he just saying that to placate me? So many questions ran through my mind that I couldn't quite think straight I just stood there thoughts whirling mouth hanging open.

He placed his cold hands on my shoulder. His face mere centimeters fro mine his lips close enough to kiss. His sweet breath tickled my nose and I took in a sharp breath, but still I said nothing.

"say something Bella please! Your silence is driving me crazy." I nodded my head taking in a second deep breath.

"you don't know how this makes me feel Edward." he sighed obviously relieved that I had spoken.

" I think I kind of do." he spoke softly his lips shaped into that crooked grin that I loved.

"when?" I was still thrown off by his decision to change me to keep me forever. That I wasn't really sure of my words or actions. His smile faltered.

"Bella I will change you on one condition" I nodded I knew this was coming.

"Bella I want you to marry me first." his words struck a cord and I unfroze I took an involuntary step backward. My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at him.

"Bella" he whispered. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He thought that I didn't want to marry him the scary truth was I totally did.

"Edward." I murmured stepping back towards him. I placed a hand on his chest and wrapped my other arm around his waist. Even though it went against everything I'd ever been raised to think. The words felt right as they left my mouth.

"ok." he looked at me quizzically. I smiled softly at him.

"ok?" he murmured an eyebrow raised. I nodded and smiled. Come on Edward I thought put two and two together.

"you'll marry me?" he whispered exuberantly. I nodded, and before I could say more his arms were around me and his lips met mine.

**A/N ok maybe that's not what you were expecting but its what came out and seemed to work. Plz review!**

**I promise it will get better soon now that this chapter is out of the way I can get back to the action.**


End file.
